


Visit

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dark Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Missing Scene, Public Blow Jobs, Will Graham Knows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Приведите доктора Лектера. Дайте десять минут без камер и наблюдателей. И тогда я позволю вам залезть в мои мозги.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — начало 2 сезона.
> 
> Написано на фандомную битву для команды WTF Hannigram & Madancy 2018.

Уилл хочет спать, но спать ему не дают. Уилл хочет есть, но не может, потому что в тарелке ему чудится человеческое мясо. Он берет в руки вилку, и она выскальзывает из дрожащих пальцев — в этот момент ему представляется, что он едва не отправил к себе в рот чье-то ухо. Не чье-то — Эбигейл.

— Вы все равно расскажете, — говорит доктор Чилтон, стоя по ту сторону решетки — подальше, там, где его нельзя схватить, вытянув руку. — Ответите на все мои вопросы. Я проберусь в ваш разум и вытащу оттуда все, что мне нужно знать.

Уилл усмехается. Молча. Глядя на него исподлобья. Чилтон лишь впустую тратит время. Приходит каждый день, говорит одно и то же, ведёт себя одинаково. Совершенно предсказуемо.

Скучно.

Уилл отворачивается, задевая рогами низкую крышу клетки.

— Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я рассказал? — спрашивает он и с удовлетворением отмечает, как мгновенно напрягается Чилтон. — Я бы и рассказал. Но я хочу кое-что взамен.

— Что вам нужно?

— Приведите доктора Лектера. Дайте десять минут без камер и наблюдателей. И тогда я позволю вам залезть в мои мозги.

Он закрывает рот, не осознавая до конца, что сейчас сказал.

Он попросил привести Ганнибала.

Он. Попросил. Привести. Ганнибала.

Чилтон смотрит на него как на спятившего. Наклоняет голову, сводит брови. Молчит. Правильно молчит. Все равно не получит ответов на вопросы.

— Хорошо.

Уилл поворачивается к нему, не сумев сдержать удивления.

— Хорошо?

— Будет вам доктор Лектер, — Чилтон медленно встаёт, неспешно направляется к выходу. И добавляет, оглянувшись:

— Но вы дали слово.

Уилл кивает, растягивая губы в улыбке.

***

Ганнибал приходит в тот же день, ближе к вечеру — Уилл так думает, потому что часов у него нет. Охранники оставляют их наедине, поглядывая с неодобрением, оборачиваясь на каждом шагу. Ганнибал улыбается и встаёт прямо перед ним, подальше от прутьев решетки — примерно там же, где доктор Чилтон.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — произносит он. — Мне сказали не пересекать черту.

— Эта черта проведена там потому, что некоторые заключённые имеют привычку мочиться на посетителей. Считается, что до черты струя не достанет, — Уилл криво улыбается в ответ. — Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер. Подойдите ближе. Я не собираюсь меряться с вами струями.

Ганнибал подходит. Ближе. Ещё ближе. Теперь Уилл может рассмотреть каждый завиток на его изысканном узорчатом галстуке.

— Ты проверил камеры? — шепчет Уилл, когда Ганнибал останавливается у клетки — так близко, что чувствуется его дыхание. — Они не должны нас видеть.

— Отключены, — тихо произносит Ганнибал в ответ.

— Хорошо.

Уилл просовывает руку между прутьями и касается ладонью его пиджака. Ткань гладкая, прохладная, приятная на ощупь. Уилл опускает руку ниже и расстёгивает пуговицу.

— Ты хотел встретиться, — говорит Ганнибал, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на его движения. — Я здесь.

— И я здесь, — кивает Уилл, — из-за тебя.

Он выдерживает маленькую паузу, во время которой его рука опускается ещё ниже, к металлической пряжке на брюках Ганнибала. Подцепив за ремень, Уилл притягивает его к себе и выдыхает в губы:

— Я кое-что вспомнил. Тебе не понравится то, что я вспомнил. Зато теперь я точно знаю, что тебе _понравилось_ совать всякие посторонние предметы мне в рот.

— То, о чем ты говоришь, Уилл, всего лишь плод твоего…

— Больного энцефалитного воображения, да, — заканчивает за него Уилл. — Не надо рассказывать мне сказки. Я все равно знаю, что это было на самом деле. А значит, скоро смогу доказать.

— Ты поэтому хотел меня видеть?

Уилл не позволяет ему сказать больше ни слова — подаётся вперёд и впивается зубами в его губы. Целует жадно, торопливо, тяжело дыша. Ганнибал не отстраняется — сначала замирает в нерешительности, а потом отвечает на поцелуй.

— Я хотел рассчитаться с тобой, — шепчет Уилл, отпуская его. — То, как ты поступил… Подверг меня гипнозу. Засунул в желудок ухо Эбигейл. Отправил за решетку. По меньшей мере, это обидно.

— То, что ты предполагаешь, Уилл, звучит абсурдно. У меня не было причин поступать с тобой так…

— Были. Потому что я знаю, кто ты.

Ганнибал улыбается, и глаза у него блестят, отражая яркий электрический свет флуоресцентных ламп.

— Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Рано или поздно я выведу тебя на чистую воду, — говорит Уилл с короткой усмешкой. — Когда у меня будет достаточно доказательств. А пока…

Он кладёт руку на плечо Ганнибала. Всего лишь кладет руку на плечо, но Ганнибал улыбается и опускается перед ним на колени.

— Наше понимание друг друга всегда было удивительно полным, Уилл.

В тишине звучит короткий взвизг молнии, и в следующий момент Ганнибал касается горячими губами его возбужденного члена.

Уилл выдыхает с коротким стоном, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза. У него стоял ещё до того, как Ганнибал вошёл в зал, стоял уже в предвкушении встречи, так что глупая шутка о том, что он просто рад Ганнибала видеть, пришлась бы кстати.

Ганнибал обхватывает его член губами, прижимаясь языком, скользя по рельефу выступающих вен. Облизывает, ласкает рукой, дотрагиваясь до таких мест, о чувствительности которых Уилл даже не подозревал прежде. Берет глубоко в рот, позволяя упереться в тёплое горло, сжимая головку, проводит пальцами по всей длине — быстро, ритмично. Заставляя подаваться бедрами навстречу и не обращать внимания на впивающиеся в тело прутья решетки.

Уилл смотрит на него сверху вниз, смотрит, как он касается губами головки, как обводит языком по кругу, слегка посасывает, целуя. Зрелище заводит настолько, что он не выдерживает, сорвавшись на несколько грубых и резких движений.

— Я же могу кончить тебе в рот? — сдавленно выдыхает Уилл, но ответа получить не успевает. Или ответ просто тонет в длинном стоне, когда его накрывает оргазмом.

Ганнибал поднимается, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, смотрит на часы. А секундой позже в зал входят охранники.

— Потрясающая точность, Уилл. Десять минут, — он игриво подмигивает, поправляя сбившуюся челку. Уилл все ещё тяжело дышит, прислонившись к решетке, и никак не может сфокусировать взгляд.

— До следующей встречи, — произносит Ганнибал, отворачиваясь.

Уилл молча смотрит вслед, и ему кажется, что над головой Ганнибала поднимаются черные рога. Уилл растерянно щурится, часто моргает, стряхивая видение, и вдруг слышит удаляющийся цокот оленьих копыт, звонко раздающийся эхом по залу.


End file.
